Talk:Magic Frog/@comment-71.224.154.39-20150928212652
Cassie looked out her window at the lightly sprinkling rain. The sunlight peeked through the clouds. Spring had finally come to Dragon Land! If the sun is coming out, then I shall go out, too, said Cassie. I will wish my good friends a happy spring! Cassie put on her raincoat and took out her umbrella. She hummed a springtime hum as she walked to Ord's house. Today is the best day of all to wish our friends a happy spring, said Ord. Because it's the first day of spring! How nice of spring to come today, Cassie replied. Ord put on his very big raincoat. He and Cassie went out to wish their friends a happy spring. Perhaps Zak might have some sweet springtime potatoes, said Cassie. The rain stopped sprinkling as Cassie and Ord walked toward Zak and Wheezie's house. Look, Cassie! Ord pointed. There sat an egg in the tall grass near the stream. Cassie greeted the egg, but it did not answer. Happy spring! Cassie tried again. P-perhaps it wants to be left alone, said Ord. Cassie walked to a nearby tree, looked up at a beehive, and then walked back to the egg. Or perhaps the bees are hiding their potatoes in eggs and not in trees, said Cassie. Then I would not have to climb up to find them. That would be very kind of the bees, wouldn't it, Ord? Oh, yes, Cassie, said Ord. The friends did not notice one little yellow duckling behind them. Cassie was too busy think, think, thinking about how many potato eggs it would take to fill a container. Suddenly, Ord had a scary thought! C-C-Cassie, said Ord, what if this egg belongs to a Monster? Worried, Ord looked around for a Monster. Cassie pulled on her hood to hide from it. Perhaps a Monster heard me talking about potatoes. Perhaps it thinks I have some potatoes now, said Cassie as she huddled close to Ord. There was nothing worse than a potato-hunting Monster! Ord huddled close to Cassie, too. A Monster could be looking for its potato egg right now, Cassie, said Ord. Do you see any Monster tracks? Cassie did not see any Monster tracks. She did not see the two little yellow ducklings either. Cassie and Ord decided to leave the egg alone. But just as they turned to go, Emmy bounced into them! Happy spring, Emmy! Cassie said. Happy springtime, Cassie and Ord, my friend! said Emmy. Spring sure has sprung! Springtime had put so much bounce in Emmy's body that she bounced the umbrella right out of Cassie's hand and into the tall grass. Say, what's this over here? asked Emmy as she bounced up to the egg and bent over to take a closer look. B-b-be careful, Emmy. It might be a potato-hunting Monster's egg, said Ord. You don't say? Emmy asked. She bounced up and down and all around the egg a few times. As Emmy and Ord and Cassie looked at the egg, three little yellow ducklings looked at them. Perhaps, said Cassie, we should ask our friend Quetzal about the egg. Good idea, Cassie, said Ord. The friends bounced and walked to Quetzal's house. Following in their footprints were four little yellow ducklings. Happy spring, Quetzal! said Cassie. We found an egg---'' ''---and it might be a Monster's, added Ord. They told Quetzal what the egg looked like and that they had found it in the tall grass along the edge of the stream. Well, it does not sound like a Monster's potato egg, said Quetzal. I believe that you have stumbled upon the Easter Bunny's egg. Zak has lots of friends and relations, maybe he knows where we can find the Easter Bunny. Sounds like we should go see Zak! exclaimed Emmy. The four friends bounced and marched to Zak and Wheezie's house. There they found Zak in his garden with Wheezie. Happy spring, Zak! called Cassie. Yes, yes, answered Zak. Happy spring indeed. There's so much work to be done in my garden. Before it rains again, said Wheezie. Well, Zak, I believe you can help us, said Quetzal. Cassie and Ord found an egg and I think it is the Easter Bunny's egg. Cassie, Ord, Emmy, and Quetzal listened as Zak happily talked about his family and the Easter Bunny. Five little yellow ducklings listened, too. The Easter Bunny! Oh, yes, my cousin in Birdville had friends who had another cousin whose brother was a second cousin to a neighbor of the Easter Bunny, said Zak. Hello, everyone! said Big Bird as he joined them. Happy spring! called Cassie. I'm sorry to interrupt, Zak, said Big Bird. But I found Cassie's umbrella by the stream. You must have dropped it, Cassie. Or perhaps it was bounced away, suggested Cassie. Perhaps, Big Bird laughed. I saw Emmy's bounce marks and muddy footprints, so I followed them to find you. And I saw that someone else has been following you, too! W-w-was it a Monster? asked Ord. Oh, no, said Big Bird. Then out waddled one, two, three, four, five little yellow ducklings! Why, Cassie, exclaimed Ord, they look like you! Or you look like them, said Big Bird. With your yellow raincoat, Cassie, they must have thought you were a big yellow duck. Cassie was pleased to look like a big yellow duck. Ord heard a rustling in the bushes. Do you think it's a Monster? he asked Big Bird. A loud quack answered Ord's question. The five little yellow ducklings quacked right back. Then, a proud mother duck waddled out of the bushes. Why, this must be the mama duck looking for her ducklings, said Big Bird. She must have followed their footprints, just the way I followed yours. The mama duck quacked again. The five ducklings lined up behind her. Perhaps they are having a spring parade, said Cassie. It looked like such fun that Zak followed Wheezie, Wheezie followed Emmy, Emmy followed Quetzal, Quetzal followed Ord, Ord followed Cassie, Cassie followed Big Bird, and Big Bird followed the ducks. The parade marched back to the stream where Cassie, Ord, and Emmy had seen the egg. When they arrived at the stream, Cassie, Ord, and Emmy looked at the egg. But it was not an egg anymore. It was duckling number six! Now that the family was together, the mama duck led her her ducklings to the stream. Cassie and her friends waved as the ducklings went for their first springtime swim. Big Bird cheered, It certainly is a grand day for a happy spring parade. And for bouncing, said Emmy. And for Easter Bunny eggs, said Quetzal. Cassie smiled as she thought again how nice it was for spring to come today. Yes, said Cassie. It is a good day for spring. Yes, agreed Ord. And for ducklings!